english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Jackie Gonneau
Jackie Gonneau is an American voice actress. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *Disney's The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) - Babysitter (ep9) *DreamWorks 3Below: Tales of Arcadia (2018) - Additional Voices *God, the Devil and Bob (2000) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991) - Kirsten (ep4) *The Tick (1996) - Crystal (ep27) 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Babes in Toyland (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Brother Bear 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Cinderella III: A Twist in Time (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey's Twice Upon a Christmas (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mickey · Donald · Goofy: The Three Musketeers (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Mulan II (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Next Gen (2018) - Additional Voices *Saving Santa (2013) - Female Santech Elf with Glasses *Tarzan II (2005) - ADR Loop Group *The Fox and the Hound 2 (2006) - ADR Loop Group *The Lion King 1½ (2004) - ADR Loop Group *The Little Mermaid: Ariel's Beginning (2008) - ADR Loop Group 'Featurettes' *Disney Olaf's Frozen Adventure (2017) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *A Turtle's Tale: Sammy's Adventures (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Bambi II (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Big Hero 6 (2014) - Additional Voices *Bolt (2008) - Additional Voices *Charming (2018) - Additional Voices *Chicken Little (2005) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me (2010) - Additional Voices *Disney's Recess: School's Out (2001) - Additional Voices *Disney's Teacher's Pet (2004) - ADR Walla Group *Doug's 1st Movie (1999) - Additional Voices *Epic (2013) - Additional Voices *Everyone's Hero (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Fly Me to the Moon (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Frozen (2013) - Additional Voices *Frozen II (2019) - Additional Voices *Home (2015) - ADR Loop Group *Hotel Transylvania 2 (2015) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: Collision Course (2016) - Additional Voices *Incredibles 2 (2018) - Additional Voices *Kung Fu Panda 2 (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Kung Fu Panda 3 (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa (2008) - Additional Dik Dik *Meet the Robinsons (2007) - Additional Voices *Monsters vs. Aliens (2009) - ADR Loop Group *Mr. Peabody & Sherman (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Open Season (2006) - Additional Voices *Rango (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Return to Never Land (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Shark Tale (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Smurfs: The Lost Village (2017) - Additional Voices *Tangled (2010) - Additional Voices *Tarzan (1999) - Additional Voices *Teen Titans Go! To the Movies (2018) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie (2016) - ADR Loop Group *The Angry Birds Movie 2 (2019) - Additional Voices *The Boss Baby (2017) - ADR Loop Group *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Star (2017) - Additional Voices *The Tale of Despereaux (2008) - Additional Voices *Tinker Bell and the Legend of the NeverBeast (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Trolls (2016) - ADR Loop Group *Turbo (2013) - ADR Loop Group *UglyDolls (2019) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Disney Feast (2014) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda: Secrets of the Masters (2011) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Secrets of the Furious Five (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Psyko Ferret (2000) - Jill Swill 'TV Specials' *Disney Sofia the First: The Floating Palace (2013) - Additional Voices *DreamWorks Kung Fu Panda Holiday (2010) - ADR Loop Group *DreamWorks Monsters vs. Aliens: Mutant Pumpkins from Outer Space (2009) - ADR Loop Group Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Teknoman (1994) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *From Up on Poppy Hill (2013) - Additional Voices *The Wind Rises (2014) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Battle Athletes (1998) - Additional Voices Live-Action Voice Work 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *A Christmas Story 2 (2012) - ADR Loop Group *Thomas Kinkade's Christmas Cottage (2008) - ADR Loop Group *Tooth Fairy 2 (2012) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies - Dubbing' *The Legend of Drunken Master (2000) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *American Beauty (1999) - ADR Loop Group *Bachelor Party Vegas (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Black Day Blue Night (1995) - Additional Voices *Butter (2011) - Additional Voices *Dead Above Ground (2002) - ADR Loop Group *Extract (2009) - ADR Loop Group *First Snow (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Furry Vengeance (2010) - Additional Voices *Hop (2011) - ADR Loop Group *Monster-in-Law (2005) - ADR Loop Group *Night at the Museum: Secret of the Tomb (2014) - ADR Loop Group *Now and Then (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Oblivion (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Osmosis Jones (2001) - Additional Voices *Piranha 3D (2010) - ADR Loop Group *Powder (1995) - ADR Loop Group *Racing Stripes (2005) - Additional Voices *RoboCop (2014) - Additional Voices *Romy and Michele's High School Reunion (1997) - ADR Loop Group *Saving Mr. Banks (2013) - ADR Loop Group *Senseless (1998) - Additional Voices *She's the Man (2006) - ADR Loop Group *Shoot 'Em Up (2007) - ADR Loop Group *Son in Law (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Teaching Mrs. Tingle (1999) - Additional Voices *The Cooler (2003) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 1 (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Hunger Games: Mockingjay Part 2 (2015) - ADR Loop Group *The Nun (2018) - Additional Voices *The Rocker (2008) - Additional Voices *The Single Moms Club (2014) - ADR Loop Group *The Spy Next Door (2010) - Additional Voices *The Time Traveler's Wife (2009) - Additional Voices *Tooth Fairy (2010) - Additional Voices *Venom (2005) - ADR Loop Group *You, Me and Dupree (2006) - ADR Loop Group Video Games 'Video Games' *Black (2006) - Additional Voices *Crusaders of Might and Magic (1999) - Additional Voices *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Mer Lowe *Scooby-Doo! & Looney Tunes Cartoon Universe: Adventure (2014) - Additional Voices *Transformers: The Game (2007) - ADR Walla Group Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (120) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (5) *Years active on this wiki: 1988-2019. Category:American Voice Actors